


Sex on the Beach

by traccigaryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, mid-series wish fulfillment, slow and sweet and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn/pseuds/traccigaryn
Summary: Once upon a time, a captain and a commander found themselves alone together on a private beach for shore leave.





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon for this story is that it’s set somewhere in season 4 (maybe after The Killing Game?), but you’re welcome to place it as early or as late in the series as you’d like.

_"What the hell were you thinking, Mr. Tuvok?" Kathryn stood on the upper level of her Ready Room, staring down at her Chief of Security and old friend._

_Chakotay stood glowering beside her._

_Tuvok glanced between the two of them. After a longer-than-usual pause for the Vulcan, he said, "My apologies, Captain, Commander. It was not my intention to cause any discomfort. It was … an attempt to be of personal assistance."_

_"Personal assistance? Tuvok, you arranged for the Commander and I to be completely alone on a private beach."_

_"You and Commander Chakotay have often shared shore leave activities in the past."_

_"A _private beach_, Tuvok. For five days. It was like … the plot of a trashy holonovel."_

_Tuvok folded his hands behind his back. "I was under the impression, Captain, that you enjoy romantic holonovels."_

_A blush crept into her cheeks. "Be that as it may, the Commander and I are colleagues. And friends. It placed us in an extremely uncomfortable situation."_

_"And yet, you did not choose to exit that situation at any point before your shore leave was concluded."_

_No. No, they hadn't._

\--

Kathryn considered her home for the next five days and gave a happy sigh. She stood along a white, sandy beach. The ocean before her was a rich teal. Behind her were two cozy bungalows spaced about 50 meters apart and further beyond, the edge of the rainforest. 

The past few months had been particularly hard on _Voyager_ as the reality of all that still stood in their way of getting home sank in. And it had been too long since their last shore leave, so when Neelix heard about the planet Tressa III, they had gladly made a minor course adjustment to see it for themselves.

Tressa III had a reputation for being a relaxed and welcoming society which fully embraced taking time to enjoy the quieter moments of life. Exactly what they needed.

Kathryn had quickly arranged leave for her crew. The main tourist season hadn't quite started yet, so Krelek, the official she spoke with, was eager to organize whatever her crew could wish. When pressed to say what _she_ wanted, she'd lightly said, "a little bit of peace and rest." The corners of Krelek's mouth had turned up knowingly, and he'd shown her holoimages of a secluded beach halfway across the planet.

She'd seen her crew off and packed her bag. Tuvok and Chakotay were going to split watching the ship over the next few days, so she'd told Tuvok how to reach her in case of emergency and transported down to the capital city. From there she used a local transporter to travel the rest of the way to her beach. 

So far, she had replicated herself some lunch and poked into every corner of her bungalow. Suddenly faced with many ways to do nothing, she stood with her feet in the warm water while she planned out her campaign of leisure. 

Lost in thought, she didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard a surprised, "Kathryn?" behind her.

She turned and saw Chakotay. 

"Captain. I … didn't realize you'd be here," he said.

"I could say the same thing, Commander," she replied. 

"I'm so sorry to intrude," he said. "My trip to the mountains was canceled because the guide had a family emergency. I offered to watch the ship so Tuvok could begin his shore leave early, but he said it was unnecessary, that he'd cover the whole thing himself."

"How did you wind up here?"

"Tuvok told me he'd rented a place for his meditation time, and insisted I take it instead." He shrugged and scanned around, noting the two solitary bungalows and the absence of anyone else. "Kathryn, we had no idea this was your private spot. I'll head back to the capital and find another place to stay, let you enjoy your time alone."

Kathryn was puzzled. She could have sworn she'd told Tuvok it was a private beach, but maybe she hadn't. She'd been in a rush to get away. And she had been so looking forward to a few days to herself. But now that she'd been presented with Chakotay as a companion, she found being alone wasn't quite as appealing as it had been before.

"It's okay," she said, her tone even. "Plenty of room for both of us. You don't need to go all the way back."

He gave her a searching glance. "If you really don't mind …"

"I've already claimed that bungalow, though," she told him. "You'll have to walk the extra 50 meters for yours."

He laughed. "I think that's an acceptable deal." 

There was silence as they both tried to think of what to say next.

"Well," Chakotay said. "I think I'll settle in, then go for a hike in the rainforest."

"And I think I'll read on the beach for awhile."

"Good."

"Good."

They parted awkwardly. 

"Have fun," she called after him belatedly.

"You too," he responded.

_What the hell,_ Kathryn said to herself.

\--

Kathryn spent much of the next day reading as well. Chakotay had stopped by not long after she got up to say he'd be exploring the rainforest again, and he hoped he'd have some fresh fruit to share for her dinner. It was like he was doing whatever was necessary to give her privacy, but he'd been so willfully cheerful about it, she couldn't think what to say.

She was laying on a lounge chair, drying off from a swim when he got back late that afternoon. He went straight to his bungalow and after awhile, she heard the sounds of cooking. He emerged at some point later, bearing a tray.

"The rainforest is beautiful, Kathryn," he said, like 12 hours hadn't passed since their last conversation. "And so bountiful. I found plenty for dinner, so I thought I'd share. Mushroom soup, or close to it anyway, and a fruit cocktail." He placed the tray next to her. "That has real alcohol in it," he said. "Just so you know."

"Thank you," she said, touched, and shifted to pick up the drink, raising one knee. The movement caught his eye, but his gaze quickly returned to her face.

"Enjoy," he told her and turned to go.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked him. 

"Thanks, I already ate." A beat, then he peeked down at her again and gave a genuine smile. "Have a wonderful evening, Kathryn. You look happy."

The soup was filling and the drink was delicious, a bright, fruity drink that hid the alcohol behind its fun. 

Kathryn really had enjoyed her day. It was exactly what she'd planned on as she was making her arrangements, but she couldn't help feeling like it had been a bit of a bust after all. 

\--

_"So, most of the crew are either going to the resort or on the river cruise." She snickered. "Mr. Neelix has volunteered to be the entertainment director on the cruise, despite the fact that they already have one. If there is a diplomatic incident, I’ll let you or Chakotay handle it."_

_"Of course, Captain," Tuvok said. "And you? Were you able to find something suitable for your needs as well?"_

_"I’m going to have a little beach all to myself. Well, there's another bungalow, but Krelek promised he’ll keep it vacant."_

_"That does sound ideal. Enjoy your time alone, Captain."_

_"See you in a few days, Mr. Tuvok."_

\--

Kathryn awoke with a start, the words of their conversation drifting back to her. She _had_ told Tuvok. Had he forgotten? Misunderstood? No, those were both equally unlikely. So why had he chosen to send Chakotay here? If it was anyone else, she’d assume he meant mischief. But she knew that wasn’t it.

She threw on her dressing gown and walked over to Chakotay’s bungalow. His walking stick and foraging bag were still on the front porch, so she hadn’t missed him leaving this morning. She settled herself on the top step. As she waited, she sipped her coffee and lapsed back into puzzling out her mystery.

Chakotay was startled to see her when he emerged about 15 minutes later. "Kathryn! Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, Chakotay. Everything’s fine. I've been thinking … I’m sure you didn’t plan a trip to the beach just to spend it all traipsing through the rainforest."

He chuckled. "No, not really. But I don’t mind. I want you to be able to enjoy your time here, without feeling like I’m hovering around too."

_Always the protective first officer, even when it means protecting me from his own company_, she thought. "I told you before, I genuinely don’t mind having you here. You should stick around today. Do some swimming or something."

"Alright, maybe I will," he said, a pleased little smile touching his lips. 

"Good. I’ll see you out there in a bit then." She stood to go, then remembered she hadn’t properly responded to his gift of food. "That drink you made last night was luscious. Perfect for this setting."

He ducked his head in satisfaction. "Glad you liked it. It’s an old Earth recipe Tom Paris told me about once. I happened to find some native fruits that I thought might work for it."

"I’ll have to order one at the next luau. Does it have a name?"

"Um, yeah." He tugged on an ear. "It’s called 'Sex on the Beach.'"

"Ah," she said, and had to stop herself from making the obvious joke. "Well. Perhaps not at the next luau."

He gave her a roguish grin.

As she walked back to her bungalow, she couldn’t help thinking about what he’d said. Surely, _surely_, Tuvok hadn’t intended this to be a rendezvous, had he? Chakotay would never have gone along with it if he'd known. But no matter how she looked at it, she couldn’t come to any conclusion other than that Tuvok had set them up. If that was true, why? And what was she going to do about it? 

What she should do is turn tail and head back to the ship immediately. It often seemed as though she and Chakotay kept themselves apart only through sheer force of will. Or, her sheer force of will and his absolute commitment to honoring her wishes, no matter how much he disagreed with them. And here, in this warm and relaxing setting, her will was weakening. 

She made her way out to the beach after breakfast, still ruminating. Chakotay had already made himself comfortable, a towel and book marking his claim on a lounge chair a short distance from hers. She could see him far out in the ocean, alternately body surfing the waves and floating on his back in the calmer waters. For over an hour, she surreptitiously watched him, free to drink her fill without anyone knowing. What would it be like to be out there too, floating at his side? 

Eventually, he began making his way back to shore. She found herself flipping forward in her book, exaggerating how much she had read that morning. Her tactical-minded companion would be amused if he knew.

As he emerged from the ocean, rivulets of water ran in streams down his chest and legs. His swim shorts were … _well_. Not immodest by any means, but the cut only accentuated his powerful frame. Their uniforms were designed for utility, not style, but in those shorts, there was no forgetting he boxed on a regular basis. His skin was already a darker bronze than usual; he'd clearly been foregoing a shirt out in the rainforest.

"It’s a great morning for a swim," he called as he picked up his towel. "The water temperature is perfect. Easy to forget how long you’ve been out there." He took a few steps toward her, still toweling off.

"I’ll … uh, give it a try then, shall I?" she responded and hoped he didn’t notice the slight quiver in her voice. She hopped up and quickly made her way to the water’s edge. "Oh!" she gasped. It was colder than she expected. Her nipples tightened in response.

She heard him chuckle right behind her, and she turned without thinking.

"It only lasts a second, then you get used to it," he said. His eyes fell to the front of her modest two-piece red bathing suit and darkened, then he took a step back, quickly meeting her gaze again, an apology readily apparent.

"Better get it over with," she breathed and plunged further into the water and away from those eyes.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

\--

The placid waves helped restore her equilibrium. Too well, perhaps. She found herself rethinking her entire approach to the situation. It had seemed so important to her at the start of this mission that she hold herself apart. It was punishment for having stranded everyone there. It was loyalty to Mark and hope she’d see him again. It was a bright line she could keep herself away from, even when she managed to slip in so many other areas. 

But what was it accomplishing? Was she any more or less prone to careful thought when it came to Chakotay, just because they were not lovers? He was her closest friend and confidante. She relied on him to be a sounding board and a check on her judgment. If a day managed to go by without an opportunity to see him, she was unsettled. Yet, she still sent him into danger, still placed herself in danger. The whole crew knew when they’d had an argument. But again and again, they found their way back together, a team. And if that was the case, why deny themselves the highs if they already weathered the lows? Perhaps that was what Tuvok had been trying to say. 

Would it really be so terrible a thing, to let herself enjoy his company and see what unfolded?

\--

As she returned to the shore, Chakotay began, "Kathryn, about earlier --"

"Don't worry about it, Chakotay," she said with a crooked smirk. "Who hasn't taken a peek at the beach before?"

For a second, it appeared he was going to press the issue, but then chose to relax. "You certainly didn't stop yourself, I noticed," he teased.

She couldn't help but chortle at being caught. Their eyes met, and she saw a dangerous spark catch fire in him. 

_Here goes nothing. _"Bring your chair over here," she told him. "It's too gorgeous out to yell politely from a distance." His eyebrows rose, and he moved to follow her orders. She admired the play of his muscles as he lifted and carried his lounge chair over next to her. "So what book did you bring?" she asked as he settled in.

"_Les Misérables_," he said. "I’ve read it so many times, I’ve got parts of it memorized. How about you?"

"Dante’s _Inferno_. Same." Mark had given her this copy, and she’d treasured it, especially after they’d found themselves on this journey. It had been a way to still feel connected to him. But she suddenly wanted to share it with Chakotay, a different man who had unexpectedly become her rock. "Would you like to swap?" she asked, a little tentatively.

He might not understand the full significance of that offer yet, but she could nevertheless see he knew that sharing a beloved book was also sharing a bit of your soul. Without hesitation, he held out his book to her. She took it carefully and placed hers in his outstretched hand. 

They settled back beside each other, Kathryn only pretending to see the book in front of her. Every fiber of her being was focused on him, tenderly opening the cover, turning the page. She watched him freeze as he saw, read, Mark’s inscription. 

He turned to her, catching her sideways scrutiny. He leaned over and gently squeezed her elbow. "Thank you for sharing."

\--

She changed for dinner, then quickly knocked at the open door of his bungalow. He had, of course, offered to cook.

"What do you think of going on an adventure tonight?" he asked while chopping some vegetables.

"Sounds like fun. What kind of adventure?"

"I was reading up on this planet this afternoon, and I discovered that we're very close to one of their natural wonders. We can go after dark."

"After dark?" she questioned, intrigued. "Tell me more."

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise. All you have to do is bring your bathing suit and your sense of wonder."

She beamed at him, but couldn't stop a faint shudder from running through her.

"Kathryn, is something wrong?"

"No! No," she rushed to assure him. "Only … there are few things I hate more than putting a wet, clammy bathing suit back on."

There was a pause, then he said in a carefully nonchalant voice, "You could simply not wear one."

Casual tone or not, she was suddenly completely alert in parts of her body she normally tried not to listen to around him. "Chakotay, I haven't been skinny dipping since the Academy."

He was still intently focused on chopping vegetables. "What are vacations for, if not to remind us of our misspent youths? Besides, that was a waning crescent moon last night. We'll be in the water, and there won't be much moonlight."

She flicked a kitchen towel at him. "Don't you use science words to sway me."

He flashed his dimples, which was truly unfair of him. "All I'm saying is, it's an option."

And one she was thinking about. The forbidden had always held enchantment. 

\--

"Huh uh," she called from the water, waving a hand at his swim shorts. "If I'm going to do this, you do too."

He promptly leaned down and shucked them in one motion, keeping his eyes on her.

Kathryn quickly spun around, but not before she caught a glimpse of the thatch of hair at the juncture of his thighs. "I would have given you some privacy," she laughed to cover a sudden rush of delight.

She heard him splashing into the water behind her, then felt him glide up, close to her shoulder. "And miss the look on your face?" he murmured in her ear as he passed by. She shivered, and she didn’t even bother to tell herself it was from the cooling water temperature. The intimate pitch of that soft voice, the knowledge that they were both completely naked, and the fact that no one else was around for kilometers were foremost in her thoughts. She knew how she wanted this evening to end and so, it seemed, did he.

Chakotay set off at a steady swimming pace and Kathryn followed. Every so often, he stopped to check their progress against landmarks along the shore. After about ten minutes, he steered them toward an inlet. He came to a stop in front of a small, partially submerged outcropping.

"I think this is it. Let me check. Back in a minute." He ducked his head under the water, swimming carefully into an opening in the rock. He popped back up soon after, wiping the water from his face. "Yup, we’re here. The rock ceiling is really low right here, so you’ll need to swim straight forward with your head under water for two strokes, then it’ll be safe to come back up. Ready?"

She nodded and followed him in. They swam through an underground cavern which gradually expanded as they continued further in. Suddenly, they entered a massive open space, lit up with a blue bioluminescent glow. 

They both gasped. 

The glow was coming from the walls of the cavern. Kathryn swam forward. "Chakotay, it's the rocks themselves that are bioluminescent. I've heard of plankton and algae and shrimp, but never about rocks. They must be alive somehow, like coral." She tentatively swept some water onto the wall and the glow deepened perceptibly. "This cavern must fill with water during high tide, triggering the bioluminescence and then it gradually diminishes as it dries out again."

She glanced over at him, giddy at the discovery, and forgot all about the rocks.

He was beautiful. Normally, in her most private moments, she thought of him as _handsome_ or _strong_ or _completely off limits_, but in this moment, his face tinted by the reflected glow of the rocks and the awe of reverence in his eyes, he was beautiful.

She surged forward, capturing his lips with a kiss. His mouth opened under hers, and his hand came to rest at the base of her neck. They floated together, eagerly exploring how their lips and bodies fit, two halves of a whole. 

Kathryn drew back for a breath. "If you keep this up, I won't last," he told her with a suggestive leer.

She knew what he was doing. He was giving her a graceful way to withdraw if she wanted, one last chance to reset them once again to Captain and Commander. But she didn't want that. She wanted him. She wanted those kind eyes to stay completely clouded over with lust and focused only on her. She mimicked his earlier gesture, bringing her mouth close to his ear. "You can last next time. I want you coming inside of me right now."

Chakotay tightened his hold on her, eyes impossibly dark. She reached between them to grasp his straining cock and position him at her entrance. His motion was tightly controlled, propelling him deep inside her, and her back arched in response. He pulled one of her legs up, and she tightened it around his taut ass. He gave a few quick, deep thrusts and emptied inside her. This is what she had been denying them but wouldn't anymore. She pulled his head toward hers until their foreheads touched, the glow of the rocks shining down on them. 

\--

They walked back up the shore together. Kathryn reached out and took his hand in hers, leading them toward her bungalow. She stopped outside where a spigot had been installed along the wall so they could wash away the wet sand that clung to their feet.

As she straightened back up from turning off the water, Chakotay's hands settled on her hips. Then his mouth touched her lower back, and he slowly began trailing hot kisses upward along her spine. Nips with his teeth and licks alternated with open-mouthed kisses. She melted under his ministrations, lost in the sensation of him on her skin. He reached a particularly sensitive spot between her shoulder blades, and she tilted her hips out toward him invitingly. He continued his path upward, angling toward her left ear. He teased the skin behind her ear with his tongue, bit gently on her lobe, and said huskily, "Are you going to be patient this time?"

"Oh yes," she purred.

He ran his hands down her arms and drew them up to the wall, above her head. She widened her stance and heard him growl in approval. He rubbed his cock down along the cleft of her cheeks then back up again. She squirmed. Then he nudged her entrance. He pushed the swollen tip inside but only an inch or so before withdrawing. He repeated the movement several times, slightly deeper each time.

"Fuuuck," she moaned slowly.

His hands cupped her breasts. He squeezed tenderly, then gave each nipple a hard pinch. She pushed backward with her hips. He made a guttural sound and drove all the way inside her.

The tension inside of her mounted with each stroke. Her hands clenched against the wall, and he dragged his right hand up to tangle in her hair. She sighed at the cool air on her breast. His mouth, still nipping at her ear, stopped long enough for him to say, "Touch yourself."

At those words, she tightened around his cock. Her own right hand dragged down the wall to fondle her breast. She teased and squeezed, distending the nipple, before continuing down her sternum, her waist. When she reached her clit, she circled it lightly, then harder. She was so close.

Chakotay's hips continued to drive forward into hers. The feel of his thick cock plunging in and out, in and out, had her frantically matching his pace with her fingers.

His hands drifted again, one coming down to rest on her stomach, the other interlocking with hers against the wall. His cock hit her at a new angle, and she fell apart, spasming around him. His hips began to jutter unsteadily. She tightened her fingers within his grasp and he came, spilling inside her, wave after wave. His head fell to her shoulder, and they collapsed against the wall, his weight pining her deliciously beneath him.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"Holy shit," she agreed.

\--

She came awake slowly the next morning, cataloging all the delightful sensations she was experiencing. She was pleasantly sore between her legs. There were pinpricks of agreeable throbbing from a few tiny scratches on her left palm. The bottoms of her feet ran smoothly against the sheets, the skin renewed from days of exfoliation in the sand. 

She focused on the spot between her legs and noticed a new sensation. Her eyes drifted open. Chakotay had shifted down on the bed and was carefully spreading her legs with his hands. He licked her whole length, his tongue hard and raspy, and she bucked against him. The rumble of his laughter teased her clit. She reached down to grip his short hair in her fingers, compelling him closer. 

It had been so long since anyone had done this for her. She gave herself over to the experience of his mouth on her, licking and teasing. The sound of her wetness. His fingers joining his tongue, first one then two. She gave a loud cry as she shattered. She felt him move up her body, kiss her, and she tasted herself on his lips. 

At some point, she returned to herself. "I'm definitely thanking you for that later," she told him, and her voice was ragged from her own cries of rapture.

He gave no response, but she could sense his eyes on her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Memorizing this."

She leaned over and kissed his chest. "We can do it again any time you want."

He smiled and it was tinged with sadness. "Oh, I’ll be taking you up on that offer. But I meant … I'm memorizing it for later, when we are back on the ship."

She froze, finally understanding. She had been so intent on coming to terms with her decision herself, she hadn’t explained it to him yet. He thought she was just indulging a shore leave fantasy. She turned on her side to face him and laid a hand on his cheek. "I meant it for then too."

He stared at her, disbelieving. Finally, he said, "Kathryn, are you …"

She took a breath and nodded. "I want us to be together like this on _Voyager_ too. No secret. No friends-with-benefits arrangement. Together."

She thought she had seen the extent of his love before, but it was nothing compared with what shone from him now. They made love well into the morning, rested in each other's arms, and then found as much fulfillment in doing it all a second time. 

\--

"What made you change your mind?" he asked, stroking her hair.

She couldn't help it. She giggled. "You're not going to believe this but: Tuvok."

"... I'm sorry, what?" he said after a moment.

"I'm completely serious. Tuvok set us up. He knew I was alone, and he sent you here." Chakotay stared at her. "I think he arranged the whole thing somehow. He must have contacted Krelek and convinced him to rent him the second bungalow."

He contemplated for a minute. "Come to think of it, I never heard directly from my guide about canceling the tour. Tuvok passed on the message after checking in with Krelek." 

"I wasn't sure at first, but I remembered we really had talked about how I was going to be by myself here."

"But why would he do that?"

She explained her theory. "But honestly, who knows? We'd have to ask him."

Their eyes met as they both pictured that conversation, sharing a growing mischievous glee.

"Can you imagine the look on his face if we called him to the carpet for this?" she cackled. "I mean ... it would be the same expression as always. But. His _voice_, Chakotay. So careful. So restrained."

"Can we? Can we, please?"

\--

For their last morning on Tressa III, Chakotay took her out into the rainforest and showed her what he had discovered. They breakfasted by a waterfall. They hiked to an observation point high above where they could see the beach, tiny and theirs. They swam in a clear river, a school of fish biting at their ankles as they kissed in the shallows.

Back at his bungalow, they showered together to wash the river water away. She asked him to show her how he liked to pleasure himself, and he came on her belly, crying out her name. He insisted turnabout was fair play, so she taught him the right touches and pressures before she hurried him out of the shower, quickly drying them both off, and pushed him down on the bed.

Kathryn sank down on his cock, her knees on either side of his thighs. The angle was deep and sharp. Her hands rested on his chest, his along her ribs. She ground down, moving her hips in circles, and watched his face twist in ecstasy. As she came, she whispered everything in her heart.

\--

_"This isn’t working, Kathryn."_

_"No, it’s not." She stepped closer to Chakotay, leaning into his side and gripping the front hem of his jacket between her thumb and forefingers. _

_Tuvok’s eyebrow rose._

_Chakotay’s hand settled noticeably further south than the small of her back._

_Tuvok’s eyebrow rose higher._

_"This is working much better," Chakotay said._

_"Not enjoying the fruits of your labors, Mr. Tuvok?"_

_"While I am gratified you have chosen to enter a new phase of your relationship together, I do not, in fact, need to witness physical demonstrations of your regard," Tuvok said calmly. He then added, "Though perhaps other members of the crew would take comfort from it."_

_Kathryn gave him a twinkle, and she and Chakotay returned to their usual nominal distance. "All teasing aside though, Tuvok, I really do have to ask: what on Earth made you decide on this course of action?"_

_Tuvok contemplated them in turn, then spoke. "I have long been aware of the high regard in which you and Commander Chakotay hold each other. Nor was it unreasonable to conclude that, were it not for the peculiarities of our situation, the nature of that regard might have found expression in ways other than a close working relationship. You are both consummate professionals, and it was clear to me you had chosen to repress those feelings for what you felt to be the good of the crew."_

_She and Chakotay couldn't help glancing at each other._

_Tuvok continued, "While I am often the first to encourage others to set their feelings aside, I could not help reaching a different conclusion in this case. Here, the peculiarities of our situation were actually the strongest reasons to support a multi-faceted relationship. The ongoing display of a healthy, successful personal relationship in the face of adversity would, in fact, provide greater benefit to everyone, yourselves included, even if increasing risks in other areas modestly. I had been considering how best to approach the subject with you for some time, and the opportunity presented itself. So I … assisted, knowing the circumstances would prove suggestive. Perhaps with an understanding that you had been given tacit support for this course of action, you would allow yourselves to pursue it." _

_They stared at him in stunned silence._

_"Did he …"_

_"Logic us into a relationship?"_

_"Indeed," said Tuvok._


End file.
